


Fortune Cookie Fairy Tale

by alreadysomeone



Category: JAG (TV 1995)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alreadysomeone/pseuds/alreadysomeone
Summary: A mysterious set of fortunes set in motion the fated coupling of Mac and Webb.  A response to the fortune cookie challenge on the Dog Tag Tales Yahoo Group list.
Relationships: Sarah MacKenzie/Clayton Webb





	Fortune Cookie Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Through the end of Season Seven.

A FORTUNE COOKIE FACTORY  
SOMEWHERE IN “MIDDLE AMERICA”  
MIDNIGHT SHIFT

A lone assembly line worker in a fortune cookie factory is contemplating her life. Just months from retiring after 40 years of dedication to the company, she’s begun to wonder what her life has been about.

Has she made a difference in the world? She’d like to think she’s made an impact on the lives of her husband, children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren - and that has brought her personal joy and satisfaction. But what has she done for the so many others in the world?

“Nothing,” she thinks sighing.

As she gazes over the fortune cookies passing her by on the conveyor belt - endless in its motion - she wonders if the fortunes ever come true for anyone. Never before has she truly thought about what happens to the cookies after they leave the factory.

She now pictures the individual cookies getting wrapped by the Wrapping Machine that chugs noisily away in the next room. From there, they get put into cardboard boxes that get stacked onto pallets and shipped from the factory either by train or truck.

She imagines her cookies traveling across the country to all kinds of destinations. Big cities - maybe even Chinatown in New York; small towns – where the owners learned to cook Chinese food from watching the Food Network; and shopping malls – where teenagers will read their fortunes with the excitement and hope that only comes at that time of your life.

“That was a long time ago for me,” she says softly even though the clamor of the conveyor belt would drown out her voice at top volume.

She continues to imagine that some of the fortunes inside the cookies that she’s watched over so faithfully all these years will come true and bring joy to their recipients.

She pictures herself as something of a Fairy Godmother, where the words on the slips of paper, inside their cookie shells, transform as they pass under her purposeful gaze. They change into words that will bring people happiness and fulfillment. The fortunes will even have the power to couple those who are meant to find each other, but just need a little assistance.

The banality of “You are an intelligent person” will change into “Trust your intuition. The universe is guiding your life,” and the recipient of the fortune will believe the words and follow his or her heart.

Maybe, she thinks, the words will give specific instructions if the beneficiary needs more help understanding his destiny. Like a miniature instruction book, telling you where to be and what to look for, so you won’t miss your fate.

She envisions a man opening a cookie, reading his fortune, and believing it will come true. Unbidden into her mind comes the image of a woman opening a cookie at the exact same time, receiving her fortune, and also believing the words to be true. It will only be a matter of time before these two people find their way to each other, fulfilling their shared destiny together.

Although she’s never had visions before, the woman knows in her heart that these people are real; that her vision of love for them will come true.

She knows that they will receive their fortunes, believe in what the words say, and be propelled toward one another with no doubt that it is their fate that they are following. They won’t be able to imagine that there was ever any other path to follow, any other lover to be with.

The vision is suddenly gone. The woman continues in her inspection of the cookies with transformed passion. She knows that through her care of the cookies, and the magic words inside them, she’s spreading love and wisdom. And she knows now that she’s made a difference in the world.

CIA HEADQUARTERS  
LANGLEY, VA  
TUESDAY, 0314

Pouring over satellite photos and wiretap transcripts, he is getting nowhere on a case that’s quickly falling to pieces. Months of hard work are going down the drain, the leads aren’t panning out, and his contacts have disappeared.

He’s frustrated and wonders why he even bothers. He isn’t getting any younger and wants to know what his years of hard work have all been for?

Taking a break, Clayton Webb does the first in a series of unusual things - he picks up a fortune cookie from the remains of his Chinese take-out. He doesn’t have a sweet tooth and usually skips the obligatory fortune cookie. Proceeding with this atypical behavior, he removes the cellophane wrapper, breaks the cookie open, pulls out the slip of paper, eats the cookie, and *reads the fortune* - the second, and even more extraordinary event of the night.

Idly reading the words, he has no idea what’s been set into motion, but it will change his life forever.

“Trust your intuition. The universe is guiding your life.”

“Ha!” He bursts with cynicism as he tosses the fortune back in with the remnants of the take-out meal.

But several minutes tick by and he’s still thinking about the words. He focuses on “intuition” and admits that he’s relied on his intuition more times than he can remember. Part of what makes a successful agent is exactly is that, trusting your intuition.

Running a hand through his hair, which at this hour of the night regularly falls out of place to brush lazily against his forehead, he decides to call it a night.

On the way home, he finds himself still contemplating the concept of intuition. He’s always trusted an inner instinct on the job. But now, going home to an empty house at 3:40 in the morning it strikes him that he’s lacked that intuition in his personal life.

It flickers through his conscience that maybe that’s precisely what the fortune meant - that he needs to trust his intuition not at work, but in other areas of his life.

JAG HEADQUARTERS  
FALLS CHURCH, VA  
TUESDAY, 0314

Sarah MacKenzie reaches for more of the Mongolian beef; it’s her third helping. Finishing off the last bits of food from the carton, she tosses it onto the large conference table and says to her partner, “Harm, I think we should call it quits. We’re not getting anywhere with this case, and we’ve both got to be in court in the morning.”

“Agreed,” he concurs, reaching for the fortune cookies that came with the meal. He lobs one across the table to her and opens the other himself.

“Your dreams will come true, but for someone else."

‘Well, that’s depressing,’ he thinks, but is not surprised. He feels a little like that’s been happening all his life. He doesn’t realize it, but that very aspect is part of his charm. He’s the handsome, tortured, lost soul that women want to take care of but can never fix.

Someday he will find happiness, but not yet. His real fortune hasn’t come off the assembly line, but it will. He somehow senses this as he thoughtfully chews the cookie, and doesn’t feel quite so bad that once again he won’t be going home with a certain Lieutenant Colonel.

While he’s mulling over this existential line of thinking, that very person opens her fortune.

“That long-sought opportunity will soon arise.”

She used to think that her long-sought opportunity was the man across the table. But she instinctively knows that even though there’s been heartfelt connections – and heartbreak - between them, he is not where her destiny lies.

This fortune gives her hope. She thinks maybe there’s something else that she been longing for that she hasn’t put a name to yet. This idea keeps her company on the drive home and as she sleeps through the night.

CIA HEADQUARTERS  
LANGLEY, VA  
TUESDAY, 1005

Clay Webb has returned to the office. He begins to clean the mess he left last night and finds his fortune among the trash. “Trust your intuition. The universe is guiding your life.”

He thinks for a moment that he was foolish last night to believe it but stops, realizing that it was ironically his intuition in the first place that nagged him to accept the fortune as true.

Among the papers, photos, files, and take-out trash, he finds two more cookies. Opening one of them, he finds himself almost anxious to read the fortune inside in spite of himself.

He’s surprised to find two fortunes inside. They’re stuck together and he has to carefully separate the papers before reading them.

“Someone is thinking loving thoughts about you.”

“Suppose you can get what you want.”

His heart beats a little faster absorbing what he’s read. He even smiles a bit. Then he feels extremely foolish.

‘What am I, some love struck teen-ager looking for signs from tea leaves? I barely know any women who’d think *nice* thoughts about me, let alone *loving* thoughts. Except for my mother, but those are entirely different kinds of loving thoughts.’ He admonishes himself for even entertaining the idea of a woman destined to love him.

But because he dared to think for a moment that there *could* be someone out there thinking of him, it’s the second of the twin fortunes that captures his attention. “Suppose you can get what you want.”

He tries to think of what he wants - *who* he wants - but he can’t quite place his finger on anyone. It’s strange, but he can’t deny the sensation that someone *is* thinking about him today.

A warm feeling sits in his chest as he works. Maybe there is a woman who could love him - someone to come home to, someone to rely on - who could rely on him, someone to make a life with.

He gives his head a shake trying to dislodge the silly delusions forming in his imagination. But he knows that it’s something he’s always wanted in his life. His parents had a successful and loving marriage, and he wants that too. Besides, he thinks, it’s been a long time since he’s been with a woman and he craves that as well.

JAG HEADQUARTERS  
FALLS CHURCH, VA  
TUESDAY, 1510

She absently-minded munches on another fortune cookie. This one came from Harriet.

“Colonel, Bud and I had Chinese food last night, and they gave us way too many fortune cookies, would you like some?”

“Sure, I’ll take a couple,” she’d answered. That was this morning. Now, in an effort to stave off her like-clockwork afternoon hunger she’s opened one of the cookies and found two fortunes inside.

“Answer just what your heart prompts you.”

“Approach love with reckless abandon.”

Her heart has prompted her into some unhealthy situations in the past so she is skeptical. But she’s quite taken with the sentiment of the second fortune. The idea of reckless abandon in love is wonderfully appealing.

Her life is filled with rules and regulations; it’s the simple fact of being in the military, and she accepts that, even relies on it. She also recognizes that in her adult life she’s never given herself over to reckless abandon in matters of the heart.

She’d tried with Harm in Sydney, but even that was more of a calculated risk. Her relationship and engagement with Mic hadn’t ever come close to the passionate spontaneity that she imagines her fortune to portend.

Finding her lost in thought, her partner gives a polite cough as he leans into her office, his weight casually on the doorframe.

“Hey, what’re you doing tonight? Want to grab some dinner after the Stern deposition?”

On a spur of the moment decision she answers, “Can I take a rain check, Harm? I’ve got some errands I need to run tonight.”

With a short reply, he turns and leaves her alone once more. She smiles to herself at the impulsiveness of her answer. If he’d asked her earlier in the day, she probably would have agreed. She somehow knows now, however, that turning him down was just what her heart was prompting her to do.

‘Maybe the other fortune will come true as well,’ she thinks and part of her is beginning to believe that something out of the ordinary has started to happen.

She can’t pin it down, or even begin to put into words what she suspects is happening. But since she’s had experience with the paranormal in the past, she is more open than most to the possibilities of the extraordinary and unexplainable. Through the rest of her workday, she feels oddly like she’s in love. Not in the butterflies-in-your-stomach way, but she senses that there’s a man she loves deeply. Who he is, she doesn’t know. But she can’t help feeling that he’s not a stranger to her, but the realization and opportunity to act on that love hasn’t presented it self yet.

CIA HEADQUARTERS  
LANGLEY, VA  
TUESDAY, 1650

Since he was up most of the night, he decides to call it a day earlier than usual. There’s nothing more he can do here anyway.

He feels a little lonely as he starts to leave the office for home. The warmth in his heart from earlier in the day has faded. He’s just about forgotten how it felt this morning to think there was someone out there meant for him.

But it turns into a nagging regret as he drives the familiar route home and he tries to recreate the feeling. He forces himself to imagine there’s someone to meet, get to know, fall in love with, make love to, and build a life with.

He sighs at the improbability of it all as he undoes his seatbelt to get out of the car. Mid-motion he hears an unfamiliar crinkling. He stands, shuts the car door behind him, and sticks a hand into the pocket of his suit jacket.

A fortune cookie. He is puzzled - not sure where it came from.

As ridiculous as it seems, he’s intrigued at the way these fortune cookies have taken on a larger role in his life than he ever could have guessed. Opening the cookie, he finds the most confusing message so far.

“Your destiny, Qu Lai Kitchen 7pm.”

Instead of the usual series of “lucky numbers,” on the back of this fortune is an address, presumably for Qu Lai Kitchen. He knows the area well but has never seen the restaurant in question and wonders if it’s new or one he’s simply overlooked.

He assumes it must be just an advertisement, but finds it odd because he always orders Chinese food from China Empress, and why would they give him a cookie with an ad for another restaurant?

Once inside, he paces in the living room. He doesn’t know why, but he’s showered and changed his clothes; not into his usual home-for-the-evening attire, but into something he imagines to be “date clothes” - black slacks, and an ash gray sweater that fits his contours well.

Finally, when he can’t stand to pace any longer, he grabs the fortune with the address of the restaurant and leaves.

In vain he tries to convince himself that he’s just hungry and wants to try out a new place. But he shakes his head slowly back and forth as he drives, allowing himself to admit that he’s being drawn there. He relents that the series of fortunes and the way they’ve left him thinking about love perhaps haven’t been an accident, but have had a mysterious purpose that will reveal itself tonight.

JAG HEADQUARTERS  
FALLS CHURCH, VA  
TUESDAY, 1800

She reaches into her purse for her car keys but comes up with a fortune cookie. She smiles, having forgotten that she’d saved the other cookie from Harriet to eat later. Shrugging her shoulders, she figures that now is just as good as later and besides, she’s starving and more than a little curious about what the fortune will say.

“Your destiny, Qu Lai Kitchen 7pm."

Is it a sign, or an advertisement, she wonders. Inclined to hope that it’s a sign, she quickly calculates the traveling distances and times between work, home, and the restaurant. She’s relieved to determine that there’s just enough time to shower and change her clothes as well.

With increasing excitement, and an edge of nervousness, she showers and dresses in casual clothes. Looking over her figure in the mirror, she admits that her attire is not *exactly* casual, in the strict sense. She’s got on a calf-length skirt, strappy black slides, and a sleeveless top that’s form fitting in just the places she’s the most form-full.

After a harried drive through evening traffic, she finally finds herself approaching the door of Qu Lai Kitchen at exactly 7.

She thinks it odd that she has never noticed the establishment before. She’s walked this block dozens of times on her way to other restaurants and shops. Far be it from her to miss taking note of an eating establishment.

Hand on the door, she takes a deep breath to steady the nervous anticipation in her stomach, and prepares herself for whatever may - or may not - happen.

QU LAI KITCHEN  
GEORGETOWN  
TUESDAY 1850

‘Damn fortune cookie,’ he thinks as he sits in a booth facing the door, sipping his tea and waiting for… he doesn’t have a clue what.

He feels foolish - foolish for arriving early, foolish for arriving at all. But when he did, the wait-staff immediately placed him in a seat with an advantageous view of the door, brought tea for two, and set two places at the table – not across from one another as you would on a first, second, or even third date, but next to each other the way you’d sit with an intimate companion.

“Damn fortune cookie, I’m such a fool,” he says out loud into his teacup. It’s not the cookie itself, but the fortune, of course. How can you hold a grudge against a conglomeration of flour, sugar, egg whites, salt, and vanilla?

This man has found himself acting most unusually, not foolishly. He will soon realize the purpose of it all, and the how and why of it will no longer matter.

The person he awaits, although he doesn’t know who she is yet, will come into his life and stay forever as if she were the missing piece of his puzzle. They will love each other deeply, and will tell the story of their mysterious fortune cookies to their children and grandchildren for years to come.

He’s not fully aware of this vision of his future, it skirts around his consciousness just out of reach of coherent thoughts or words. He is vaguely frustrated, but reminds himself that since he’s come this far, albeit somewhat skeptically, he’s here now and he can wait for the rest of the story to unfold in its own time.

Time, however, seems to move at a snail’s pace right now. He keeps watching the door and when the hour of destiny arrives at last and the door starts to open, he shifts anxiously in his seat. The chimes attached to the inside knob tinkle with a light fairy-like sound, and in walks the woman he’s now positive he was meant to meet.

Immediately he knows it was right to trust his intuition, there *was* something in the universe guiding him here. He also knows without a single doubt in his mind or heart that as unbelievable as it would ordinarily seem, it was Sarah MacKenzie who was thinking loving thoughts about him.

Things most definitely out of the ordinary were happening. Taking the scenario even further, he starts to suppose that he *can* get what he wants, because here she is.

QU LAI KITCHEN  
GEORGETOWN  
TUESDAY 1900

As she slowly turns the doorknob, she is sure she’ll know the exact reason for her presence here soon after she steps inside.

Swinging the door open, the first thing she notices is the tiny string of bells on the inside handle that jingle in a way that’s reminiscent of something magical. Once inside, she looks left, then right summing up that even though the place is nearly empty, its atmosphere is intimate and comfortable. Finally, her gaze falls straight ahead, where she sees Clayton Webb sitting alone and staring right back at her.

Feeling her stomach drop momentarily as if she were on a roller coaster, she instantly knows that this is where her fortunes have led her – and it feels right, like it was meant to be all along.

Locking gazes with his concentrated stare produces a steadying force, and a sense of calm purpose washes over her. Her breath comes in slow, shallow waves as their eyes continue to fix on one another, neither willing to break the contact. She walks toward him and slides into the booth to sit next to him.

The lights dim noticeably and in the time it takes for their eyes to fully adjust, a waiter approaches, pours tea for her, and leaves a plate with three fortune cookies.

“I didn’t know it would be you.” Her voice is barely above a whisper and full of wonder.

“It’s me,” is all he manages to get out. He cannot stop staring at her in his awe. It feels like a cloudy dream, but he knows that the excitement her closeness is stirring in him is no illusion.

“But how?” In spite of her openness to the mystical, her investigative mind is searching for answers.

“Does it matter?”

She silently shakes her head “no” as he leans towards her, his movements impossibly slow. At last he makes contact, tenderly touching his lips to hers. He wants the magic of the moment to last forever - doesn’t want to talk or analyze. And whatever confusion she was feeling is gone the moment she feels his breath on her mouth just before his lips met hers.

This man and this woman, who have known each other for six years, were never aware of the connection between them. The separate paths of their lives ran parallel to each other, crossing at crucial moments only to lead away again; but the time to intersect ineradicably has come.

As they lean back from their first kiss the ice is broken, but the spell is intact. Between them, it will remain so forever.

In unison they reach for a fortune cookie. Laughing softly, heads bent together, they exchange a look that warms their hearts. The excitement of new romance is buzzing between them, yet there’s an underlying sensation of comfort and ease.

She goes first, unwrapping and breaking open the cookie to reveal their first fortune together.

“Don’t behave with cold manners.”

“I think we’ve got that one covered,” she says softly, her lips at his ear.

Without consciously making a move, they are now seated hip to hip, bodies drawn together. As she leans forward to place the fortune on the table, he adjusts his angle, and running his dexterous fingers across the back of her neck, he begins to kiss her there. She allows a hum of pleasure to punctuate his actions; closing her eyes she soaks in the sensation.

Minutes pass by and they are lost in the pleasure of his lips on her skin. Desiring more, and knowing that not much more can come in the middle of a mysterious Chinese restaurant, he proceeds to open his fortune cookie.

“You will enjoy the pleasures of life to the highest degree.”

“I hope so,” she states and boldly approaches his lips for a kiss that gives premonition to the passion that’s building and brewing between them.

He leans into her lips with hard desire. Through lips and tongues they convey what their whole bodies desire, pleasuring one another with warm, wet intimacy.

The anticipation of carnal satisfaction starts a slow ache and hot moisture building between her legs. And in turn, he feels a delicious tension play through his groin, settling in his rising erection.

With no need to verbalize the mutual decision, they break their embrace and prepare to leave. When he looks around to let the waiter know that they’ve decided not to order anything, he finds the restaurant empty. There’s not a soul in sight, and so they depart slightly perplexed, but like the mystery of fortunes that lead them here, neither he nor she feels the need to question it.

They travel to her home, closer in distance than his, making the drive in silence; but contact between them is never broken. He holds her hand and caresses circles into her palm with his thumb, meaning to convey his erotic anticipation. And at stoplights she leans to him, caresses his cheek tenderly, and kisses him slowly and purposefully.

Once inside her apartment, she closes the door behind them and is relieved that they are alone at last; free to weave the spell between them so that it never breaks.

She takes his hand and leads him down the dark hallway to her bedroom where she turns on a single light. They stand at the foot of the bed and she marvels at the way the soft luminosity makes his hazel eyes expose every nuance of color hidden in them.

She thinks that he hides so much, so often. And she imagines that he is now allowing her to see all that he’s hidden away, revealing everything to her.

He stares back, drinking in the wonder of being in her arms and looking into her lovely face. He simultaneously feels so safe and so *wanted*, and it is completely new for him.

Slowly, their bodies take over and leisurely kisses are not enough. As they press together with firm desire, a crunching sound detonates between them.

“Fortune cookie.” He smiles and reaches into his pocket.

They no longer need the fortunes that intervened to draw them together, but he opens this one anyway, curious to see what final instruction they could possibly need.

In the middle of the broken cookie bits is not a piece of paper with words of wisdom but instead, another wrapper. He holds it out for her to inspect. She pulls the mysterious item from the wreckage of the fortune cookie and holds it between them. They look at the condom, then up at each other.

“It looks like the fates are believers in safe sex,” she jokes lightly.

He tosses the condom onto the bed and pulls her in for another kiss. She can feel his heart racing against her own thundering pulse. From that kiss, their increasing desire breaks completely free, and they give themselves over to unrestrained passion.

She reaches her hands to his chest and loves the feel of his body beneath his sweater. The soft material covering the hard planes of his body makes her impatient. Pulling the sweater over his head, she loves the effect it has on his hair. It sits no longer in conservative, combed order; and like staring into his eyes, she soaks in the privilege of seeing this man shed his ever-present sense of guarded grooming.

Returning the favor, he reaches to help her out of her top. Uttering an appreciative “uhmm” he leans his hands into her breasts and pinches tightly at her nipples through the fabric of her bra. Finding her mouth with his, they kiss while he reaches around to unhook the undergarment that impedes his exploration of her skin.

As his hands come around again to touch her unencumbered, she grinds her hips into his groin feeling his hardness pressing insistently back. And they stand there, kissing, caressing, holding, pressing, and grabbing at one another; both wanting to move to the comfort of the covers and yet not willing to break the delicious contact.

In mutual agreement, they finally sink to the bed and divest each other of their remaining garments. She removes his pants and boxers, and while his tongue swirls around her hard nipple, his hand caresses her thigh beneath her skirt as she undoes the button and zipper to remove it completely.

They now lie completely exposed, and these two who have felt so guarded in their lives, open themselves up in ways they’ve never imagined possible. With hands, mouths, tongues, and all the parts of their bodies, they explore, learn, and revel in their mutual pleasure.

He slips a hand between her legs and she smiles in anticipation of his discovery of the state of her arousal. She’s never been touched so lovingly or so passionately. Other lovers have been adequate and even fun, but he is both lustful and reverent.

She lies back inviting him to touch her more, and he does. He continues to caress her folds and whispers her name where his lips rest against her breast. With his hands, he fills her with his fingers and alternately circles and strokes her clit.

The sensations are making her dizzy and she encourages him with moans and gasps as he finds the right rhythm with his hands on her sex.

“Kiss me,” she implores. When he complies and she feels his tongue mimicking his fingers circling and plunging below, the waves of her climax begin. As she feels her release take over she imagines the pure ecstasy of it pouring forth from her body directly into his.

He feels her ride out the last wave of her orgasm and he can’t wait to be inside her. But she takes control now, turning her body on top of his. Instead of moving her hot core over his erection, she is running her hands over him, reaching for his cock, which is painfully desiring her touch.

Without hesitation, she begins to lick him with lustful fervor. “Oh Sarah,” he moans when she caresses his thighs and teases his balls. She takes him fully in her mouth, and grabbing the base of his cock, she coordinates the rhythm of her hand and mouth with just the right amount of lips, teeth, and tongue.

Finding herself nearing the peak of desire again, she straddles one of his legs and rubs her sex against him. He can feel her grinding against his leg and he can’t hold back from thrusting in and out of her mouth.

Tasting his salty arousal on his cock, and desperate to feel him inside her, she moves back to cover his body with hers. He reaches for the fortune cookie condom and as he holds the package, she rips it open, takes out the condom, and unrolls it over his erection.

She sinks down on him with ease and they moan at the sensation of his cock finally buried deep inside her. With the fluid motion of practiced lovers, he flips her beneath him and she angles her hips to heighten the level of penetration.

With her legs locked around him, he thrusts his hips with increasing speed. She looks up and marvels that they hadn’t discovered each other this way before. As she watches him work towards his release, the concentration in his stare and the way his hair is sticking to his forehead which is moist with the effort of making love turns her on all the more. She again feels herself winding up inside, craving another release.

“Are you close?”

“Yes,” she breathes.

He thinks he’s never seen anything more incredible than watching this woman in her pleasure. And it drives his own desire further towards the edge knowing that he is the one giving her that pleasure.

His hips moving against her with increasing pressure and speed send her soaring again. He sees her close her eyes in her bliss and starts his own climax. He squeezes his eyes shut, losing himself in the pulsing release.

When he opens his eyes again, she is gazing up at him. He pulls out of her, disposes of the used condom, and with tender caresses and loving touches, they shower together where they smile, laugh, kiss, and revel in the company of one another.

Climbing into the soft cool sheets of her bed, he pulls the covers over them as he holds her close. She sighs at his embrace, and he says softly, “Thank God for fortune cookies.”

END


End file.
